The Angel & the Demon
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: This is a Female Good Jack/Bad Jack fanfic! But that is not the pairing! Jaque over hears a conversation between the monks and gets an idea. Hannibal, Chase, and Wuya become interested. Better then it sounds! Enjoy my lovelies! I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK SO I LOVE THE HILARIOUS RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN GOOD JACK/BAD JACK SO I DECIDED TO DO IT WITH JAQUE (FEMALE JACK)! ENJOY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **The Angel & the Demon**

 **=CHAPTER 1=**

 **~*BACK STORY*~**

Jaquelina Adrien Spicer, an albino with shocking red hair. The child prodigy and only heir of Andrew and Beverly-Ann Spicer. Graduated from Harvard at the young age of 6, Jaquelina became well known throughout the academic world. As a gift for Jaquelina's 7th birthday, her parents renovated their basement into a professional lab for their daughter. However, her parents were hardly ever around. Always going off on business trips, smoozing at parties, or just going on vacation. Jaque became very anti-social and withdrawn. She became a problem child of sorts: stealing, vandalism, hacking into world governments, things of that nature

Her taste in music, clothes, movies, books, television, décor, etc., were all dark. Heavy metal would blare throughout the mansion when she worked in her lab. Her clothes consisted of black or dark colored jeans, shorts, skirts, shirts, and very few dresses. She always had on lack eyeliner, making a hook under her left eye. She was into death, horror, the dark and creepy, and torture. Suffice to say, her parents became quite embarrassed of her.

Pretty soon, Jaque began to dream of what it would be like to rule the world. Soon after she began to dream about, she had decided to make that dream a reality. So she went to her lab and started thinking of the best ways to start her conquest of world domination. What didn't expect was meeting the ghost of an infamous Heylin witch and being thrown into the world of Shen-gong-wu.

 **~*PRESENT DAY*~**

After another loss to the Xiaolin Losers, Jaque Spicer sits on her world map table, having a doc-bot tend to her wounds. She has an ice pack held to her head, and bandages on her arms and legs. The doc-bot finally finished its work and went back to its containment unit. Jaque got up and went to her super computer.

"Well, let's see what the monks are up to, shall we?"

She typed on the large keyboard, and the screen on the computer showed a live video feed of the four Xiaolin Dragons. They were in the dining area, eating dinner. Their conversation was utterly boring, until Kimiko said something that caught Jaque's attention.

 _"_ _I do have to say, the one person I never wanna face again is Good Jaque!"_

 _The others nodded in agreement. Clay speaking next._

 _"_ _You got that right, pardner. I'd rather be trapped with a raging bull then be near that varmit."_

 _"_ _Yes, indeed. Although she is on the side of good, Good Jaque is most annoying."_

 _"_ _And her hugs are like a death grip." All four of the monks shivered at the memory._

Jaque stared at the screen. She started to think, making her way back to her world map table. She leaned against the table crossing her arms, red eyes focused on the floor in front of her. A sinister smile found its way to her lips.

"How interesting." Jaque started to giggle softly, and it wasn't a bubbly giggle. "That just might work. All I need are two shen-gong-wu, and the monks have both." She started to laugh a little, quietly, then it grew into a psychotic cackle.

Little did she know, though, a certain bean was watching in the rafters. His trademark smile was plastered on his face.

 _'_ _What is she up to I wonder? I guess I'll just have to wait an' see.'_

With that thought, he jumped to the open window and left unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Angel & the Demon**

 **=CHAPTER 2=**

The monks were sleeping peacefully at the temple, when an explosion woke them up. Immediately they were awake and at the front gates, ready to fight. The saw Jaque Spicer standing with her arms crossed, a legion of jaquebots behind.

"Sup Xiaolin Losers?"

"Jaque! What the hell?! It's flippin' 3 in the morning!" Kimiko was agitated.

"Aaaaw, did I wake you up from your beauty sleep? Well, it's not like it would help anyway." Jaque smirked at the fuming dragon of fire.

"Jaque Spicer! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

"Ok. Jaquebots, ATTACK!"

~*SHEN-GONG-WU VAULT*~

A dark figure slipped through the door, not making a single sound.

"Ha, chameleon-bot should keep them busy long enough."

Jaque Spicer quickly opened the vault that housed all the wu. She quickly went down the steps, all the while placing various others in her knapsack. She finally found the two she needed: the yin and yang yo-yo. She placed them in the inside pocket of her trench coat and placed a few more wu in her sack for good measure. Once she was finished, she ran back up to the surface, exited the building, and activated her heli-pack.

She flew to the entrance of the temple, and lowered herself down by the fake Jaque. She whistled, signaling the jaquebots to stop their attack, and gained the attention of the monks. They were all dumbfounded.

"Thanks for the wu Losers!"

"Jaque Spicer! Give back the shen-gong-wu!" Omi ran at her, and successfully retrieved the bag full of stolen wu.

"Hey! Ugh! Whatever! Losers!" She flew off seemingly empty handed, the remaining robots following close behind. Her robots, however, were not the only ones to follow her. A hawk was soaring behind them, keeping close.

~*JAQUE'S LAB*~

"Success!"

Jaque was bursting with excitement. She had successfully retrieved the yin-yang yo-yo from the Xiaolin. She quickly grabbed them from her pocket.

"YIN-YANG YO-YO!"

A swirling portal opened up in the middle of the lab. Jaque stepped through and fell on her stomach in the yin-yang world. She slowly got up, moving into a sitting position. She looked around and shivered.

"Man, this place always gives me the creeps."

She was sitting on the 'ground' that was covered in a purple, swirling mist. The 'sky' was more red then anything, and there was nothing around landscape wise. It was just flat. She stood up, wiping the front of her pants.

"Ok, time to-AAAAAAH!"

Something had tapped her shoulder. She spun around and was face to face with Good Jaque. She had the same markings under her eyes and her ever present smile was plastered on her face. The same shocking red hair was in a ponytail, tied with a black ribbon. Her yellow sun dress flowed down to her knees, and she wore brown maryjanes with white ruffled socks.

"HOORAY! I knew you would come back!" Good Jaque gave Jaque one of her bone crushing hugs, which surprisingly, didn't effect Jaque at all.

"Get off me, you goody-goody!"

Jaque wiggled an arm free and pushed her away, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length. She glared at the smiling redhead in front of her.

"I missed you SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!"

Good Jaque was bouncing on the balls of her feet, hands clasped in front of her. She was smiling like an idiot, making Jaque scowl. Jaque eventually let up and gave a sigh. _'Might as well get used to it.'_

"Come on you dweeb. Let's get out of here before that chi-monster thingy comes."

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAYYYYY! OH JOY! WE'LL HAVE SOOOOO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!"

"Yeah. Fun. Yin-Yang yo-yo!"

Another portal opened up, Good Jaque stepping through it first, followed by Jaque.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in a while. Severe case of writer's block! I'm gonna try and update all my stories! Well I decided that Good Jaque will be called G.J. by Jaque who is still called Jaque. All right now that that's cleared up! Please R &R! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **The Angel & the Demon**

 **=Chapter 3=**

Once Jaque stepped out of the portal Good Jaque tackle-hugged her.

"Oh Jaque, I knew you would come back for me! I just knew you would! I'm you after all! And if there's one thing I know about my Jackie it's you only care about yourself! So I knew you would come back! Oo! I just had a great idea! Let's call each other sisters! You can be the older one if you want or the younger! Whichever one you want! We can put in a bunk bed in your room and then it'll be OUR room! Oh how wonderful everything is!"

Jaque was calmly lying on the ground, pinned down by Good Jaque, waiting for her good half to stop talking on her own. When that seemed impossible, she took matters into her own hands.

"Good Jaque! Get off! NOW!"

Good Jaque quickly followed her orders and removed herself from her evil 'twin'. Still smiling, she looked at Jaque expectantly. Jaque wiped of her pants before looking at Happy-go-Lucky self. She sighed and knew she was going to regret what she was about to

"Ok, look. We need to figure out a name thing. Because it's too confusing for both of us to be Jaque." Good Jaque nodded enthusiastically. "Therefore, you will now be referred to as G.J., got it?"

G.J.'s eyes sparkled and grew three times their normal size. "You have a sister nickname for me?! I'M SO HAPPY!" G.J. trapped Jaque in her death gri- I mean hug.

"Yep. Already regretting that move. G.J!"

She immediately let go. "Yeeeees Jackie?"

Jaque scowled at the name. "Not Jackie."

"How about B.J. then?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

G.J. thought for a moment before beaming. "Sister!"

Jaque pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. "Fine."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WE'RE OFFICIALLY SISTERS NOW! We can braid each other's hair, gossip about cute boys, tell our secrets, well, we already know all our secrets because we're the same person, but still! OH! WE CAN GO SHOPPING TOGETHER! It's the perfect sister bonding outing!"

Jaque was massaging her temples to ward of the future headache that's about to come. There is absolutely no way to make this wor-

 ** _BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_**

"Come on G.J., instead of shopping were hunting wu."

"Yea! I get to come!"

"Just get in the jet!"

 **~*Time Skip (Monks POV)*~**

The monks were searching a corn field for the latest wu, when a familiar jet flew over.

"Great, just what we need." Kimiko had her hands on her hip, thoroughly annoyed. She had on grey, denim overalls with a white t-shirt underneath. Her black hair was in a Dorothy (Wizard of Oz) style and had a John Deer hat on.

"But Kimiko, it is just Jaque Spicer. She does not pose a threat to us."

"She may not be a threat, Om, but she's really annoying."

"I hafta 'gree with Rai on this'n little buddy."

All of them froze, however, when a very familiar voice sounded through the air.

"Weren't the clouds so pretty? They were like little balls of cotton! I just wanted to jump out of the plane and snuggle them!"

Everyone, Omi included, went silent. There was no mistaking who that voice belonged to: Good Jaque.

"So why DIDN'T you?"

Regular Jaque was just as loud as her good counterpart.

"Tehe, you silly goose!"

"I hate you."

The four teens were starting to shake, slightly at the thought of having to deal with both Jaques.

"I know you don't mean that Sister! Because that would mean you hate yourself! And we both know you love you!"

The monks could hear them getting closer now; dread filling their hearts to the brim.

"Just shut up G.J., you're giving me a headache."

"Okie dokie artichokie! Tehe!"

As soon as Good Jaque said that they were in front of the monks, who were now pale and unable to move. Jaque noticed the current state the monks were in and smirked evilly. She turned to her partner, who was thoroughly distracted by the pretty corn, and called to her.

"Oh G.J.?~ Look who it is.~"

G.J. turned and her giant smile grew to enormous lengths. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down at the sight of the monks.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

G.J. ran towards the monks and trapped all of them in her group hug. By this time the monks were out of their initial shock, and now gasping for breath.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOO MUCH! IT MAKES ME SOSOSOSOSOOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT AND SO MUCH TO CATCH UP ON! OH I'M SO HAPPY!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Jaque surprisingly came to the monks rescue.

"Alright G.J., that's enough. We gotta go find the wu."

G.J. let her four victi- 'friends' go.

"Okie dokie Sister! Bye!" She cheerfully waved goodbye to the monks as she left with her evil counterpart.

The four Xiaolin dragons were left gasping for breath. None of them noticed the jet that flew over and the laughing that was coming from it.


End file.
